Intercambio de regalos
by okashira janet
Summary: Es Navidad y en el dojo a alguien se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de hacer un intercambio de regalos, pero... no se imaginaban los problemas que esto traería ONESHOT, Humor


**Intercambio de Regalos**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Lo de siempre, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es obra de Nobuhiro Watsuki, maestro de maestros que nuevamente me esta enamorando con su nuevo manga "The another tale of frankenstein". Sin mas que agregar mas que ¡Feliz Navidad 2008! Comenzamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao levantó un dedito sonriendo al tiempo que Sanosuke que se encontraba a un lado de ella intentaba calentarse las manos apretando con mayor intensidad su taza de té.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un intercambio de regalos?-

-¿Intercambio de que?- Kaoru ladeó su cabeza sonriendo sin comprender, esa misma mañana Aoshi y Misao habían llegado al dojo a pasar la navidad con los amigos, pero en realidad la pequeña comadreja estaba armando un alboroto con sus ideas extrañas.

-¡Intercambio de regalos!- la ninja volvió a levantar un dedito explicativo y Yahiko que tenía frío y estaba aburrido dejo escapar un bostezo molesto.

-Suena interesante- Kenshin sentado en medio de todos asintió vehemente al tiempo que estrellaba uno de sus puños en la palma abierta de su mano como para darle mayor énfasis a su opinión.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sabía que tú me apoyarías Himura!- la chica le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo quien a su vez le sonrió de regreso, todos los demás negaron con las cabezas al tiempo que soltaban un suspiro, después de todo cualquier cosa loca, extraña o increíble parecía resultarle magnifica al antiguamente llamado Battousai.

-Paso- Aoshi que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación giró su inexpresivo rostro hacía el pasillo, él no era de esos que se ponen a buscar regalitos en las tiendas, de hecho ni siquiera sabía porque estaba en el dojo rodeado de esa bola de locos, la navidad era una fecha que a él le gustaba pasar en el silencio de las meditaciones, calmando su corazón y recordando historias pasadas de su vida. ¿Por qué entonces estaba en ese lugar?. Ahh… ahora que lo recordaba…

(La mente de Aoshi trabaja en reversa 5, 4 ,3 ,2 ,1…)

-¡Aoshi-sama!- el joven ninja que se encontraba tirado en el piso del templo relajando el trasero (se le cansaba de tanto estar sentado) se irguió al instante al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, juntaba las manos y ponía cara de llevar mucho tiempo meditando.

-¡Aoshi-sama!, ¡Disculpe que lo moleste!-

-¿Qué sucede Misao?- el joven entonces abrió lentamente los ojos, siempre que hacía eso Misao se derretía casi literalmente frente a él, tragaba saliva o se mordía los labios intentando contener las ganas de gritar ¡Pero que hermoso!, pero esta vez la chica paso olímpicamente de brindarle cualquier muestra de afecto, en lugar de eso le sonrió al tiempo que levantaba una mano.

-¡Aoshi-sama, solo vengo a avisarle que ya me voy, que pase bonitas fiestas!-

-¿Eh?- no era una respuesta elegante y de hecho no era nada que él hubiera podido decir con anterioridad pero la expresión le salió sola de los labios al tiempo que un sentimiento de perplejidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Digo que me voy al dojo Kamiya a pasar la navidad porque Kaoru-chan me ha invitado, ¡Que pase bonitas fiestas!- la chica volvió a repetir su discurso al tiempo que se giraba para salir y le hacía una ultima despedida con la mano -¡Espero estar de vuelta para el año nuevo!- y esa ultima frase se quedo repiqueteando en su cabeza como si una campana estuviera sonando incesablemente y él no pudiera alcanzar a razonar que era lo que pasaba hasta que…

¡Misao se iba!, ¡Lo estaba dejando solo con esos tipos del Aoiya que lo veían tan raro, que nunca hacían el menor intento por hablarle y con el abuelo pervertido que se pasaba la noche buena entera acosando mujeres en las calles!, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, tomó un morral de viaje, apresuradamente echó algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado y corrió tras ella.

(La mente de Aoshi regresa al dojo…)

-Ah…- el muchacho entonces recargó su barbilla en una de sus manos suspirando –Con que fue eso…-

-¿Qué fue, que?- Kenshin le pegó al ninja ligeramente en el brazo.

-Nada- el ex okashira se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al frente ¿Por qué su protegida llevaba un plato hondo en las manos y sonreía tan felizmente?.

-¡Bueno, esta dicho!- Kaoru levantó un puño al cielo feliz –Cada quien sacara un papelito del plato mágico y tendrá que hacerle un regalo a la persona que le haya tocado el día de Navidad-

-Yo juego siempre y cuando no me toque Sanosuke- Megumi aventó su cabello hacía su espalda dándose aires de dignidad.

-Ya quisieras- gruñó en respuesta el joven luchador cruzándose de brazos –Regalarme a mi debe ser un honor-

-Esto…- Tsubame que solo había pasado al dojo un momento (quería ver a Yahiko) apretó sus infantiles puños intentando escapar lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar, regalarle algo a una de esas personas le daba un pánico total ¿Qué tal si le tocaba Kenshin?, ¿Qué se le regala a un ex asesino que ahora era bueno?, ¡Peor aún!, ¡¿Qué tal si le tocaba Aoshi?!, de solo pensar en la posibilidad sentía que se desmayaría.

-Juguemos Tsubame- Yahiko que estaba a un lado de ella le puso una mano sobre el hombro sin notar sus temores –A ver sí así esta navidad se vuelve un poco mas divertida-

-¿Cómo que a ver?- la joven kendoka observó a su alumno de reojo, bien, no tenían dinero como para andar comprando adornos y comida suculenta pero la cosa no estaba tan mal, ese pino navideño que Kenshin había pintado en la pared del dojo se veía bien ¿No?, cierto, las esferas le habían salido medio cuadradas y todo el que entraba preguntaba si algún pajarraco gigante había cagado por ahí pero…

-¡Bueno!, ¡Empecemos ya!- Misao contó los papelitos –Son ocho exactamente-

-Dije que yo pasaba- se escuchó la voz de Aoshi en el fondo del salón.

-Lo siento amigo pero todos juegan- lo consoló Kenshin que se preguntaba mentalmente de donde iba a sacar dinero para comprar un regalo.

-Bueno, a la cuenta de tres sacan un papelito, uno, dos…- pero Misao solo pudo llegar al dos, Sanosuke se abalanzó sobre el plato seguido de Yahiko, ya entrados en calor Kaoru metió la mano salvajemente tratando de sacar el papelito que tuviera el nombre de su amado, Megumi viendo que de seguir así quizás le tocaría regalarle a Kaoru también atacó ferozmente el platón, Kenshin movido por la intensidad de las emociones también aventó a todos para conseguir un papelito y para esos momentos Tsubame giró la vista temblorosamente, observó los ojos azules de Aoshi, hubo un momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, él asintió con la cabeza, ella se lleno de valor y…

-¡Ay!- Misao se fu al suelo dando tumbos cuando como acto final Aoshi y Tsubame pelearon los últimos papelitos y la arrojaron despiadadamente en el proceso.

-Que maleducados- la chica se sobó su escaso trasero y observó el ultimo papelito que quedaba que dadas las condiciones le pertenecía a ella.

"Por favor que no me toque Sanosuke" rezó la muchacha mentalmente al tiempo que lo abría y leía "Tsubame" ¡Argh!, a esa niña no la conocía muy bien que digamos, no era como quien dice una de sus allegadas mas intimas pero bueno, cualquier cosa tierna estaría bien.

Al mismo tiempo Tsubame desdobló temblorosamente su papelito rezando a todos los cielos que le tocara el nombre de una mujer pero en vez de eso encontró escrito "Sanosuke" no esta de mas decir que la pequeña casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-Bueno…- Sanosuke volvió a doblar el papelito y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, le había tocado Kenshin.

-La persona que me ha tocado regalarle es muy linda- Kenshin sonrió feliz y todos negaron con la cabeza, con eso el pelirrojo casi había dicho que se trataba de una mujer.

-Kenshin recuerda que es secreto- Kaoru se puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Pero Kaoru-dono- susurró el pelirrojo –Todavía no les he dicho que me toco regalarle a Misao-dono-

-¡Cierra el pico!- la joven kendoka entonces uso sus artes oscuras del estilo kamiya kasshin y le aplicó una llave al pelirrojo quien rápidamente cayó al suelo con ojos en forma de espiral.

-¡Oh, no!- Yahiko tragó saliva, le había tocado regalarle a Kaoru y con lo mal que se llevaban.

-¡Mier-da!- Megumi tragó saliva y volteó nerviosamente a sus lados, le había tocado regalarle a Aoshi y por dios que prefería mil veces regalarle a Kaoru que a ese hombre tan frío y sanguinario.

-Rayos…- Aoshi susurró por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño, él no quería entrar a ese estupido intercambio en primera instancia y para colmo le había tocado regalarle a Megumi Takani y si había alguien que especialmente no despertaba ningún cariño en él era esa mujer. ¿Qué hacía?, por un momento sus ojos se volvieron tomentosos, debía ocurrírsele algo rápido, rápido…

-¡Me toco mi propio papelito!- todos giraron la vista sorprendidos hacía donde Aoshi y Megumi habían gritado lo mismo al mismo tiempo, ellos a su vez se miraron de reojo como quien ve a un fatal enemigo porque ellos lo sabían… ambos estaban mintiendo.

-¡Oh, bueno ni que hacerle, que demonios, ni modo, vaya cosas, hay que hacer el intercambio de nuevo!- Misao pasó por el lugar de todos recogiendo muy sonriente los papelitos.

-Se nota que esta feliz de cambiar de persona- le susurró Sanosuke a Yahiko, el pequeño solo pudo asentir vehemente con la cabeza.

-Bien, como no quiero que me vuelvan a tirar ahora lo haremos por orden, yo primero- la joven ninja entonces sacó un papelito del platón y al leerlo parpadeó para luego sonreír, bueno, no estaba tan mal.

-Sigues tú-

-Bueno…- Yahiko metió la mano en el tazón sacando la lengua (para darse suerte) y sacó muy ufano su papel que decía "Sanosuke"… bueno, no sería tan difícil regalarle algo ¿O si?.

-¡Comadreja ven acá!- Sanosuke entonces jaló a la chica del hombro y metió vorazmente la mano en el tazón.

-Que falta de tacto- gruñó Misao.

-Cállate con que no me toques… tú….-

-¿He?, ¿Sanosuke, que paso?- el muchacho se había sentado en un rincón, una nube oscura y espesa lo rodeaba.

-Déjelo Misao-dono- Kenshin sonrió y saco un papelito –De seguro la persona a la que le toco no era la que esperaba-

-Tal vez- Misao siguió avanzando con el ceño fruncido y Aoshi sacó un papelito al vuelo y lanzó un suspiro cuando comprobó que no se tratara de Megumi.

-Tsubame- la niña asintió y tomó su papel, aunque después de leerlo se puso roja, luego morada, luego se echo a llorar y finalmente se desmayo.

-¡Voy yo!- Kaoru corrió hacía el plato haciendo changuitos porque apareciera el nombre de su amado, así podría regalarle algo en verdad hermoso que le hiciera enamorarse de ella pero…

-¡NOOOO!!- La jovencita puso ambas manos a los costados y gritó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que todos se taparan las orejas.

-El ultimo es tuyo- con desenfado Misao arrojó el ultimo papelito que quedaba hacía la doctora y ésta lo tomó al vuelo sonriente, no le preocupaba quien le tocara siempre y cuando no fuera… "Aoshi"… la mujer entonces se dejó caer de rodillas, destino, maldito destino.

CINCO DIAS PARA NAVIDAD…

Misao miró el cielo y luego observó a su Aoshi-sama, el ninja estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol como meditando el por que de la vida, el ser o no ser, existir o no existir, el…

-Misao- la chica dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su amado ninja.

-Si Aoshi-sama-

-¿Sabes?, me he preguntado, subí aquí al árbol y…-

-¿Si?- la chica junto las manos sintiendo como su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho.

-Vi un nido y…-

-¿Si?- no podía esperar para escuchar las sabias palabras de su amado.

-¿Qué fue primero?, ¿El huevo o la gallina?- una gotita de sudor surgió en la nuca de la chica, tal vez los temas de meditación estaban escaseando.

………**.**

-Kenshin-

-¿Si Kaoru-dono?-

-Estaba pensando… he… ¿A quien te toco regalarle?-

-Kaoru-dono, quedamos que era un secreto-

-¡¿Entonces me regalaras a mi?!-

-No- el pelirrojo sonrió feliz –Me toco regalarle a Tsubame-dono-

-¡Aja!- la chica puso una mano frente a su boca –Sacarte información es muy fácil-

-¡Kaoru-dono!- el pelirrojo retrocedió asustado dándose cuenta de su error –Por favor no le diga a nadie, quisiera que para Tsubame-dono sea una sorpresa-

-Bueno- la chica pateó inocentemente una piedrita en el suelo.

-Kaoru-dono… ¿A quien le toco regalarle a usted?- la chica entonces se puso morada.

-A mi peor pesadilla-

………**.**

-Yahiko-chan-

-¡Que no me digas así!-

-Perdón…- la pequeña cerró los ojitos ante el grito de su amigo –Yahiko-kun, yo, la verdad, necesito…-

-¿Ayuda?- el moreno la observó de reojo y luego sonrió.

-De seguro que te toco Sanosuke-

-No, él me toco en la primera ronda-

-Ah, entonces te tocó Shinomori- la pequeña negó con la cabeza -¡Pero entonces es muy fácil!- Yahiko entonces se golpeó el pecho como todo un hombre para luego ponerle una mano sobre el hombro –Regalarle a él es pan comido, yo te ayudo-

-¡Gracias Yahiko-chan!- la pequeña se tiró sobre él haciendo que ambos rodaran por el piso.

-¡Pero no me llames Yahiko-chan… por favor!-

CUATRO DIAS PARA NAVIDAD…

Kaoru miró el cielo y noto que la ventisca estaba muy fuerte, seguro que con las compras navideñas el centro estaba atascado y de verdad que no sentía deseos de congelarse afuera buscando un regalo para "esa" persona, mejor lo compraba luego, después de todo mañana sería otro día.

………

Megumi recibió al veinteavo paciente con tos de ese día gruñendo algo por lo bajo, siempre que era temporada navideña ella se llenaba de trabajo en la clínica, que fastidio.

-¡Hey Megumi-chan!, ¿Ya estas lista?- Misao llegó y se trepó ágilmente en el banco que usaban los pacientes que necesitaban ser vendados.

-Ya casi, bájate de ahí- la doctora la observó con una gélida mirada pero Misao acostumbrada a las miradas de su tutor ni siquiera lo noto.

-Dijiste que pasara por ti a las cuatro y son las cuatro quince- la joven ninja entonces saltó al piso con una pirueta que hizo que el paciente que en esos momentos trataba Megumi saltara asombrado.

-Sí pero tengo trabajo- la mujer negó con la cabeza, le había pedido a Misao que hicieran sus compras juntas para que la orientara en el regalo de Aoshi pero con semejante actividad que llevaba la chica empezaba a arrepentirse.

-¡Wa!- la ninja pegó la nariz a la ventana con vista a la calle -¡Esta nevando!-

-¡¿Qué?!- la joven doctora entonces aventó de mala manera a su paciente para correr y ver con sus propios ojos lo que decía la chica -¡No, con este tiempo yo no salgo!-

-Oh sí- la joven ninja sonrió divertida –Con este tiempo tú si sales, quiero que mi Aoshi-sama tenga algo muy bonito de regalo esta navidad- la doctora simplemente se apretó los labios intentando no llorar.

TRES DIAS PARA NAVIDAD….

Kenshin se rascó la barbilla y recordó de pronto que aún no le compraba nada a la pequeña Tsubame, bueno, no debía ser muy difícil comprarle algo a una niña, con que fuera bonito y tierno bastaba, con una sonrisa el pelirrojo siguió barriendo… que frío hacía.

…………

**-**¡Yahiko-kun!- Tsubame intentó tomar aire, hacía tanto frío que le calaban los huesos pero era el tercer día que recorrían el centro en busca del regalo "ideal".

-Tranquila Tsubame, por aquí debe de haber algo que de verdad le encante a Kenshin, el exprimidor de jugos sonaba bien pero…-

-Yahiko-kun- la pequeña lo jaló de la mano para que se girara a verla y sonrió nerviosamente –Llevamos tres días dando vueltas y vueltas y no es que me moleste estar contigo (sonrojo al rojo vivo) pero creo que regalarle una escoba de lujo, un trapeador, un juego de cacerolas, el jabón "Es pumita" o el estuche limpia todo maestro limpio a Kenshin-san no es un buen regalo-

-¿A no?- el pequeño parpadeó sorprendido –Pero si a él le encanta estar limpiando, lo hace todo el tiempo-

-Bueno…- la pequeña juntó sus dedos nerviosa –Quizás eso lo hace como agradecimiento por todo lo que Kaoru-chan hace por él-

-¿Entonces no te gusto el Pato Quarific sin cloro que vimos hace rato?- la pequeña tragó saliva, no quería herir a su amigo pero tampoco quería engañarlo.

-No…-

-¿Y el excelente?- la pequeña agachó la cabeza.

-Se llamaba "Fabuloso"-

-¡A sí!- los ojos marrones del chiquillo se abrieron alegres –Hasta tenía una canción _"Fabuloso, como huele mi fabuloso, todo queda…"-_

-¡Yahiko-kun!- la castaña tuvo que gritarle para sacarlo de su fantasía –Lo que quiero decir es que deseo regalarle a Kenshin-san algo que de verdad le agrade-

-¿No crees que esto le agrade?- el muchachito tomó entre sus manos un bote que decía algo como "Vanish y la mugre se fue".

-No- la pequeña ahora si fue contundente, quizás no sabía mucho de regalar a hombres mayores que en alguna época de su vida habían sido asesinos pero sí sabía que para que un regalo fuera bueno tenía que estar lo mas alejado posible de todo lo referente a la casa y la cocina.

-¿Entonces?- el pequeño hizo un mohín con la boca frustrado y estresado, tres días vagando como tontos por el helado centro para al final no encontrar nada.

-Bueno yo había pensado…- la chica giró tímidamente la vista hacía una tienda nueva que acababa de instalarse en la esquina, no sabía si era buena idea porque no estaba muy segura de su talla pero…

-¡Que gran idea Tsubame-chan!- el chico la tomó de la mano y corrió con ella al interior de la tienda -¡Seguro que esto Kenshin si te lo va a agradecer!-

DOS DIAS PARA NAVIDAD…

Kaoru tomó su cartera se puso una bufanda apresurada y maldijo por lo bajo ¿Por qué siempre hacía las cosas a ultima hora?, de seguro que ahora sí el centro era un hervidero de gente. Bufando y maldiciendo por lo bajo la chica tomó el papel de los deseos que habían dejado junto a la ventana, esa idea se le había ocurrido a ella, para no dar algo totalmente erróneo a uno de sus amigos habían decidido que escribirían lo que les gustaba y lo que no les gustaba, la cosa decía mas o menos así.

**Kaoru**: _Lo que quiero _Si alguien pudiera regalarme alguna nueva shinai estaría bien, también me caería bien un libro, algo de ropa o en fin, algo que me sirva.

_Lo que no quiero:_ Por favor no me regalen esos peluches extranjeros que están tanto de moda, Sanosuke me dijo que cobran vida en la noche.

**Yahiko: **_Lo que quiero _El libro que dice Misao el de "Crepúsculo" o cualquier otro que sea de vampiros o también una concha nueva (estoy cansado de que me fauleén en los entrenamientos)

_Lo que no quiero: _Ropa o sandalias que no me quedan ¡Apréndanse mi talla!

**Aoshi: **_Lo que quiero:_

_Lo que no quiero:_

**Misao: **_Lo que quiero: _Pues no sé, kunais, dagas, espadas, libros prohibidos (que no estén aburridos y que estén cortos, bueno no tanto tampoco, 150 o 200 hojas) una nueva capa (Himura aún no me paga la vieja), unos zapatos que no me tenga que amarrar hasta la rodilla (se pierde mucho tiempo con estas cintas), un adorno para recogerme el cabello…

_Lo que no quiero: _Kimonos, maquillaje, ni ninguna cosa de niña que saben que no voy a usar.

**Kenshin**: _Lo que quiero: _¡Peluches, kimonos, tangas rojas, labiales rojos o lo que se le parezca! … Misao-dono… por favor no raye en mi parte de papel…

_Lo que no quiero: _No quiero nada de las cosas que escribió Misao-dono, gracias.

**Megumi: **_Lo que quiero: _ Pues mira, para empezar no estaría mal un nuevo kit de cirugía, pero que este sí tenga bisturí, aunque si no encuentran me conformo con que tenga estetoscopio, jeringas, gasas, microscopio, porta objetos y aceite de inmersión ¡Pues para que no gasten mucho!... No, ya en serio pues cualquier cosa, ya saben lo que me gusta.

_Lo que no quiero: _¡No quiero esa ropa que regalan en cajitas color rojo como la que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños que decía "que te llegue a lo más profundo"! Ya saben… sí, me refiero a Kaoru y Misao.

**Tsubame: **_Lo que quiero: _Cualquier cosa linda y tierna como peluches , kimonos o lo que sea.

_Lo que no quiero: _No quiero, espadas, libros prohibidos ni ninguna cosa que me de miedo.

**Sanosuke: **_Lo que quiero: _Lo que sea menos… (ver abajo).

_Lo que no quiero: _Una cinta roja, porque el año pasado y el antepasado me regalaron una y esta bien que si se ve fabulosa en mi frente pero empiezo a cansarme.

-Demonios…- luego de leer por entero la hoja la joven kendoka frunció el ceño, la "persona" a la que tenía que regalarle no le había ayudado en nada con sus pedidos, ahora ¿Qué demonios compraría?.

-Y para acabarla con este frío…- la chica entonces soltó un suspiro y salió del dojo entre temblores, cuando iba de salida pudo ver a Yahiko, Misao y Tsubame subidos en un árbol cantando, en primera instancia decidió ignorarlos pero luego le llamó la atención que los tres chiquillos hacían movimiento extraños con las manos y usaban gafas negras.

-¿Gafas?- la joven kendoka ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que un aire helado pasaba tras ella, que ella supiera el único que usaba artefactos como esos era Enishi.

-Muy bien Yahiko, de nuevo- al parecer Misao era quien los guiaba porque al dar la orden el moreno se puso de pie sobre la rama, se cruzó de brazos y…

-_¡Escuchen esta historia yo no exagero, pues yo era un niño bueno y estudiaba con esmero!, Salí disparado sin decir adiós, me dijeron que en la tienda se encontraba Santa Claus- _el chico entonces coronó con un gesto rapero su estrofa, de mas esta decir que Kaoru parpadeó sin saber si echarse a reír o ya de plano llamar a un loquero, pero en ese momento la tímida Tsubame levanto su mano y empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

-_Subí a sus piernas y le dije la ne-ta, ahora si querido Santa yo quiero mi bicicleta, en ese momento soltó una carcajada, clarito sentí una corazonada- _la chica terminó su parte asintiendo con la cabeza al modo yakuza y Kaoru que seguía observándolos desde abajo hizo una mueca extraña ¿Se habrían drogado los niños?. Pero en ese momento Misao se acomodó bien las gafas y…

-_A l día siguiente me pare todo apurado pues no hay nada que detenga a un niño emocionado, baje corriendo y busque mi regalito, lo busque en el nacimiento y lo busque en el arbolito, busque por todos lados ¡yo quiero mi juguete! pero no me trajo nada ¡Ay que tipo tan…!- _

-¡Misao!- Kaoru gritó horrorizada, no quería que los niños escucharan el lenguaje tan florido de su amiga.

-¡Hey Kaoru-chan!- la joven ninja agitó su mano en el aire feliz.

-¡¿Cómo que "Hey Kaoru-chan"?!, ¿De donde has sacado esa canción?-

-¿Esta?- la ninja puso un dedo bajo su barbilla –Nos la enseñó un tipo de pelo blanco, que raro, no parecía ser viejo pero…-

-Te dije que se trataba de Yukishiro Enishi- susurró a su lado Yahiko observándola como quien ve a un caso perdido.

-¿Yukishiro?- la chica entonces levantó una ceja -¿No era ese el que quería matar a Himura?-

-El mismo…- el morenito negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro.

-¡Pero si fue tan lindo con nosotros!, ¡Hasta nos regalo estas gafas negras!-

-Esto…- la pequeña Tsubame sonrió nerviosa –De hecho nos las ofreció a cambio de que dejáramos de seguirlo y acosarlo-

-¿De verdad?- Misao abrió sus grandes ojos azules con asombro y Kaoru desde abajo solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-Chicos voy de salida, por favor no hagan destrozos en el dojo y pórtense bien-

-¡Bien!- los tres jovencitos asintieron en respuesta pero aún así la joven salió del lugar arrastrando los pies, algo le decía que dejar su casa en manos de esos tres no era buena idea.

UN DIA PARA NAVIDAD (Es decir Noche buena, es decir, menos de 24 horas para comprar los regalos…)

-¡Shinomori avanza, muévete, vamos!- Sanosuke gruñó enojado por octava ocasión mientras era aplastado por la masa compacta de cuerpos consumidores que venían en dirección opuesta a él.

-Sanosuke, amigo…- Kenshin que intentaba salir desesperadamente de una aglomeración que lo había engullido intentó sonreír –No deberías estresarte tanto-

-¡Que no debería estresarme!- el joven luchador tomó a su amigo por las solapas de su gi -¡Hoy en la noche es la fiesta y aún no compramos nada!, ¡¿Por qué dejamos las cosas para ultimo minuto?!-

-Eso debería preguntarles yo…- Aoshi miró a ambos lados, mujeres y hombres corriendo en sus abrigados trajes cargando con regalos y mas regalos de ultima hora y ahora él sería uno mas del montón.

-¡Bueno, bueno no hay que enojarse!- Kenshin sonrió cerrando los ojos –Solo debemos comprar lo indicado y…-

-Mira esto…- la voz tétrica de Sanosuke lo obligó abrir los ojos, el muchacho apenas y si tenía un billete en su desgastada cartera.

-¡¿Qué piensas comparar con eso?!- en la cara de Kenshin surgió una raya morada –Me he pasado todos estos días trabajando para conseguir algo de dinero y tu te apareces con unos cuantos yenes-

-Es que la inflación, la crisis…- Sanosuke meneó un pie por el suelo apenado.

-Lastima por la persona a la que le vas a regalar- comentó como al descuido el joven ninja.

-Es Misao…- en ese momento aunque Sano y Kenshin seguían viéndose a color Aoshi tomó la tonalidad de la ceniza y un aire helado cruzó frente a él envolviéndolo.

-Creo que no te escuche bien…-

-Misao-

-Tal vez hay un error…-

-Misao-

-¿Cuántos yenes dijiste…?-

-Con suerte unos cinco-

-…-

-…-

-Idiota- el joven ninja entonces dividió su dinero en dos y le dio la mitad a Sanosuke para luego agregar de manera sombría –Tienes que gastarte todo el dinero en ella o…-

-¡Entiendo, entiendo!- el joven luchador tragó saliva con nerviosismo –Quiero seguir viviendo aún soy muy joven-

-Bueno pues estando así las cosas que les parece sí…- Kenshin estaba por señalar la primer tienda que había enfrente cuando Sanosuke lo interrumpió con un berrido.

-¡Ah, no!, hoy yo quiero comprar como las niñas, vamos a ver todo el centro y luego ya compramos lo que… mas nos haya gustado- el joven tragó saliva, por un momento había pensado en decir "lo mas barato que nos hallemos" pero intuyó que el comentario no le iba a agradar nada al joven ninja.

-Lo que sea- Aoshi por su parte se cruzó de brazos y empezó la marcha, eran las cuatro quince de la tarde, tenían que terminar rápido para llegar a festejar la noche buena.

8:15 pm del día de noche buena…

-¡Ahh!- Sanosuke gritó como pollo descabezado -¡¿De quien fue la puta idea de recorrer todo el centro como idiotas para luego regresar a una maldita tienda que ya habíamos visto?!, ¡Todo esta cerrado!-

-¡Fue tu idea!- gritaron al tiempo Aoshi y Kenshin entrecerrando los ojos, el primero ya llevaba un envoltorio bajo el brazo y el segundo casi no podía caminar porque llevaba un enorme regalo envuelto en papel rojo con ositos en brazos.

-¡Pues debieron haberme dicho que era una idiotez!- se quejó el joven luchador sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos al tiempo que los ojos le daban vueltas en espiral.

-¡Mira Sano!- Kenshin señaló con dificultad la tienda (cerrada) donde Sano quería comprar su regalo –El dueño del local aún esta adentro-

-¡Le pediré que me abra!- los ojos del joven se abrieron con emoción.

-Yo no creo que acepte- pero ya la fatal sentencia del joven ninja no llegó a oídos del luchador que había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo a la tienda y se había pegado al vidrio suplicándole al vendedor.

Por un momento Aoshi y Kenshin observaron los acontecimientos sin decir nada, primero el vendedor que negaba con la cabeza desde adentro de la tienda, luego Sano que se ponía de rodillas e imploraba con las manos, luego el vendedor que se ponía una mano bajo la barbilla y Sano que murmuraba algo como "por favor, sí lo que sea".

-Mmm- Kenshin entrecerró los ojos.

-Te apuesto dos yenes a que se lo lleva a lo oscurito- la voz fría de Aoshi no combinaba para nada con lo que estaba diciendo pero Kenshin sonrió en respuesta.

-Tres yenes a que pierde su orgullo- Aoshi sopesó la oferta.

-Cuatro yenes a que le hace el favor-

-Cinco yenes a que vuelve caminando abierto-

-¡¿De que demonios hablan?!- Sanosuke frente a ellos (regalo incluido) bufó molesto, su sexto sentido de macho orgulloso le decía que esos dos estaban hablando infamias sobre su persona.

-Nada… he Sano… ¿Qué te dijo el vendedor?-

-¿Qué me dijo de que?- el muchacho lucía confundido.

-Vimos que te llevo a lo oscurito- Aoshi levantó una ceja como acusándolo.

-Vamos amigo, confiesa que hiciste para que te abriera la tienda a estas horas- Kenshin paso un brazo sobre su hombro como si le diera apoyo anímico.

-¡Kenshin, Shinomori, par de estupidos!- y ahí en medio de la noche y con la luna alumbrándolos como fondo el joven luchador se arrojó sobre sus dos amigos intentando la llave de la urracarana, lastima que solo alcanzó a Kenshin…

NOCHE BUENA… FIESTA EN EL DOJO…

-¡Entre santos espadachines, espadachines, que cantamos esta canción!-

-Así no iba la tonada…- Yahiko observó a Kaoru con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno lo que sea, es que el ambiente aquí esta medio muerto- la joven kendoka giró al vista a su alrededor, Aoshi leía un libro, Misao le enseñaba a Tsubame a hacer grullas de papel, Kenshin y Sanosuke jugaban por alguna extraña razón piedra, papel o tijeras y Megumi estaba sentada en una esquina mas aburrida que una ostra.

-Si, para ser una fiesta esta medio moribundo- el pequeño frunció el ceño, parecía de esas veces que las personas nada mas estaban esperando que dieran la comida para largarse de una buena vez por todas, lastima que ellos tenían que quedarse a dormir ahí.

-¿Y si jugamos a la botellita?- de pronto Misao botó las grullas y corrió al centro del salón con una botella muy sonriente.

-¿A la botellita?- (exclamación general) Aoshi solo tragó saliva asustado, recordaba la ultima vez que habían jugado ese fatal juego en el Aoiya, aún tenía secuelas de ese día.

-Sí se trata de esto, el fondo manda y la punta obedece, hay dos opciones, decir una verdad o tomar un vaso de sake-

-¡Sí hay que jugar!- tanto Sanosuke como Yahiko gritaron eufóricos.

-Paso- nuevamente Aoshi intentó alejarse lo más posible de esa bola de desquiciados.

-Lo siento amigo- Kenshin puso una mano sobre su hombro –Pero es parte del paquete de ser amigos-

-No me gusta el sake-

-Pues entonces solo di verdades-

-¡Lo que sea!- Misao entonces giró la botella, Tsubame mandaba a Sanosuke.

-¿Verdad o sake?- murmuró suavemente la pequeña.

-¡Ni hablar, sake!- el joven entonces empinó el vaso. Siguiente turno Kaoru a Misao.

-¿Verdad o sake?-

-Verdad supongo- la chica sonrió poniendo ambas manos en el piso tras su espalda.

-Ahh… ¿Es cierto que anduviste con Shiro-kun?-

-¿Con Shiro-kun?- en las mejillas de Misao se pintó algo de rubor –Éramos pequeños y…-

-¿Anduviste con él?-

-Solo fueron algunos besos, nada importante, quizás unas cuantas caricias y…- Aoshi que estaba al lado de ella se sintió repentinamente mareado.

-Misao, suficiente información- todos parpadearon ante el pedido del ninja que justo en esos momentos se masajeaba la sien como si le doliera la cabeza.

-Bueno el que sigue- para cortar la tensión Kenshin giró la botella con tan mala suerte que le tocó que Sanosuke lo mandara.

-Bien, amigo Kenshin ¿Verdad o sake?-

-Ah… ¿Verdad?- el pelirrojo no estaba del todo convencido.

-Bien, hay algo que me ha intrigado mucho desde hace algún tiempo ¿Cuántas veces has visto desnuda a Jou-chan?- de mas esta decir que la susodicha se puso del color de la grana y que el joven pelirrojo volteó para todos lados sin saber como escapar.

-Y no me mientas- Sanosuke lo apuntó con el dedo –Te sé las jugadas- el pelirrojo entonces tragó saliva, agachó la cabeza y…

-Cinco…- lo dijo tan bajo que nadie alcanzó a oírlo.

-¿Qué?-

-Cinco…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Que cinco!- el antiguo Battousai lo gritó tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

-¿Cinco?- Kaoru tragó saliva completamente abochornada –Pero si yo creía que nada más habían sido dos-

-Pues se equivoca…- Kenshin bajo más la cabeza (si esto fuera posible) y por favor que nadie le preguntara como habían sido las otras tres ocasiones porque le volvía a hervir la sangre en las venas o ya de plano se le salía por la nariz.

-Bueno dejemos en paz a Kenshin- Megumi giró la botella con aires de dignidad, como si ver a Kaoru fuera tan impresionante, ja, ella tenía mucho mejor físico que la chiquilla.

-¡Tsubame-chan, me toca mandarte!- Misao sonrió feliz -¿Verdad o sake?-

-¡Verdad!- la niña abrió los ojos horrorizada de que le ofrecieran alcohol, a ella que era tan pequeñita, que apenas era una niña, que…

-¿Te gusta mucho Yahiko-kun, no?- un instante en que todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, la presión matándola, los ojos color chocolate de Yahiko observándola atentamente y…

-¡Sake!- simplemente se echó el vaso de jilo como si fuera agua, luego se puso morada, luego empezó a toser y finalmente se desmayo.

-Ah que desgracia- Misao giró a verla y luego levantó las manos con un suspiro –La primera que cae rendida-

-Megumi manda a Sanosuke-

-¡Sake!- el joven luchador ni siquiera dio tiempo a que le preguntaran y se echó de un trago el vaso.

-Bueno, Aoshi manda a Misao- la joven ninja tragó saliva y apretó los puños observando de reojo a su tutor quien la observó fijamente con esos profundos ojos azules como el mar.

-¿Verdad o sake?- la chica entonces posó la mirada sobre el jarro de sake, si le decía que verdad capaz y le preguntaba algo que no quería responder, mejor peda que habladora.

-¡Sake!- la chica tomó el vaso y lo empinó con una maestría propia de alcohólicos anónimos y todos ladearon las cabezas al ver que al terminarlo no parecía tener muestras de estar mareada.

-¿He Misao…- Kaoru sonrió (o por lo menos intentó hacerlo) –¿Y esa técnica tan profesional?-

-Jiya me enseñó, a veces tenía que hacerme pasar por borracha en las misiones para…- Oh, oh, su tutor la observaba con los ojos terriblemente abiertos, mala ida, mala idea, no solo se había tomado el vaso de sake sino que aparte había dicho una verdad, era una reverenda tonta, de ahora en adelante mejor tendría el pico cerrado.

-Kaoru manda a Sanosuke-

-¡Sake!- el joven luchador se empinó feliz su tercera bebida y todos gruñeron porque el alcohol tardara tanto en hacerle efecto.

-Kenshin manda a Megumi-

-Verdad- no quería ponerse borracha aún.

-Megumi-dono- el pelirrojo le sonrió amablemente -¿Es cierto que nunca estuvo enamorada de mi, no es así?-

-Quizás sí, quizás no- la mujer puso una mano frente a su boca y unas zorrunas orejas aparecieron en su cabeza.

-¡Nada de quizás, sí!- Misao la señaló acusadoramente –Este juego se llama "verdad" justamente porque tienes que decir la verdad, sino te pondremos un castigo-

-Bien, bien- la joven doctora entonces bufó con disgusto –A ser sincera hubo un momento en que sí me enamore de Ken aunque no fuera tan varonil como a mi me gustan, pero eso desgraciadamente a quedado en el pasado-

-¿Cómo que desgraciadamente?- Kaoru observó a su amiga como si estuviera a punto de matarla y para bajar los humos Yahiko giró rápidamente la botella.

-Aoshi manda a Sanosuke-

-¡Sake!- el joven luchador empinó el vaso.

-Yahiko manda a Kenshin-

-¿Verdad o sake Kenshin?- el niño lo observó feliz al tiempo que iba preparando una pregunta escabrosa pero Kenshin arruinó todos sus planes cuando pidió sake y se tomo su vaso tranquilamente.

3 HORAS DESPUES….

Aoshi se frotó un ojo sintiendo que todo su cuerpo clamaba un poco de sueño, apenas y había tomado unos cuantos vasos de sake (eso porque la botella nunca lo apuntaba a él) por lo tanto era en esos momentos el único sobreviviente medio consciente que quedaba en el dojo, los dos chiquillos llevaban ya bastante rato dormidos (Yahiko por intoxicación alcohólica) y los que continuaban jugando estaban más para allá que para acá, aunado a eso que las reglas del juego al parecer habían cambiado debido a que los cuatro jarrones de sake existentes se habían acabado.

-¡Menea el bote Sanosuke, menea el bote Sanosuke!- Misao, Megumi y Kaoru chillaban extasiadas ante un Sanosuke que valiéndole ma...mandarina el frío se había quitado la parte superior de su traje y hacía un streap teps bastante perturbador.

-¡Perrea Sano perrea!, ¡Perrea Sano perrea!-

-Kaoru-dono…- el pelirrojo arrastraba las palabras –No-no… ¿Qué iba a decir?- por un momento sus ojos violetas se nublaron pero luego pareció recobrar la razón -¡No debería ver eso!-

-Misao- Aoshi intentó sujetar a su protegida por la mano para alejarla de ese espectáculo pero la chica se zafó hábilmente y siguió chillando.

-¡Dime vaquero, dame vaquero!-

-Misao- el joven ninja nuevamente trató de sujetarla pero esta vez ella le lanzó un manotazo.

-Aoshi-sama déjeme divertirme- sus normalmente ojos azules ahora parecían dos rendijitas malhumoradas (y alcoholizadas).

-¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa!- Megumi gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Kaoru que empezaba a sentirse un poco mal se sentó en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Bueno, ya!- Kenshin alzó la voz como para poner orden pero… -¡Sanosuke ya paso tu turno!, ¡Giren la botella de nuevo!-

-Sí, sí- Misao se arrodillo frente a la botella y la giró con fuerza.

-Sanosuke manda a Megumi-

-¿Verdad o castigo?- el joven levantó una ceja dándole a su rostro una perfecta simetría de galán, el alcohol en vez de entorpecerlo lo hacía comportarse como todo un Romeo y su cabello castaño que ahora le caía rebeldemente sobre un ojo le hacía parecer una estrella de cine.

-Castigo- Megumi lo observó retante.

-¡Quítate la bata medica!- Sanosuke levantó una ceja contrariado –No entiendo porque la usas siempre, ponle que en la clínica pero aquí estamos en una fiesta, no es ni elegante, ni bonito ¿Acaso nos quieres presumir que tú eres la única con trabajo en este lugar?-

-¡Ea que nosotras también trabajamos!- gritaron al tiempo Kaoru y Misao cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ten tu-tu!- la doctora volteó los ojos olvidando lo que estaba a punto de decir pero recordándolo en el acto -¡Ten tu-mal-di-ta bata!- y se la aventó por la cabeza al joven quien la atrapó algo mareado.

-Kaoru manda a Kenshin-

-Kenshin tuuuuuuuuu- la chica levantó los ojos al cielo sin parar de decir "uuu" y todos negaron con las cabezas.

-¡Ya di algo!-

-¡Tú debes besar a quien mas te guste en esta habitación!- el pelirrojo entonces sacudió la cabeza, estaba tomado pero no borracho, era consciente de sus actos y de sus pensamientos, no iba a hacer semejante cosa solo por que estuvieran jugando.

-Himura, deja que Kaoru tome aire, se esta poniendo morada- Misao sonrió estupidamente (esta borracha como una cuba) y Kenshin soltó los labios que estaba besando con tanta pasión dejando caer a Kaoru de porrazo al suelo.

-Kaoru-dono yo…- el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos –Usted…- por un momento se sintió mareado –Yo…- en su mente apareció la imagen de su maestro acostado sobre una nube burlándose de él –Nosotros…- pero mientras balbuceaba incoherencias todos habían vuelto al juego.

-Sanosuke manda a Misao-

-¡Ahora viene mi venganza!- Sanosuke levantó un puño victorioso al cielo, Misao era quien lo había obligado a hacer el solo para mujeres -¡Te toca bailarme pequeña comadreja!-

-¡Ja!- Misao soltó una sarcástica carcajada y se puso de pie alzando una ceja, el joven guerrero aún estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Misao- Aoshi hizo ademán de detenerla pero Kaoru le puso una mano sobre el brazo y le negó con un dedo.

-No, no Aoshi-san, son las reglas del juego- el joven ninja apretó los puños contrariado y una mierda las reglas del juego ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡Tú-ru-ru tú-ru-ru!- (Megumi y Kaoru intentan cantar la melodía de un prostíbulo).

-¡Venga comadreja me estoy impacientando!- Sanosuke frunció el ceño y su cabello castaño volvió a la carga tapándole un ojo y convirtiendo su imagen en una de chico-sexy que Misao tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar.

-Cállate Tori-Atama- en los ojos de la muchacha de pronto se empezó a leer una nota de superioridad –Te prometo que te va a gustar-

¡¿Qué le iba a gustar?! A Aoshi de pronto la cabeza le empezó a golpetear como un tambor y tuvo que morderse la boca para no pararse, tomar a su protegida por el brazo y zarandearla hasta que se le pasara la peda.

-¡Tú-ru-ru, tú-ru-ru!- Kaoru y Megumi volvieron a la carga y Kenshin que seguía intentando declarársele a Kaoru (hablaba con la pared) ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero el que si estaba consciente y completamente cuerdo era Aoshi quien en esos momentos no sabía si matar a Sanosuke, castigar a su protegida o ya de plano aventarse sobre ella y besarla ¡Por dios!, ¿Quién le había enseñado semejantes movimientos?, su esbelto cuerpo se movía de forma sencillamente erótica frente a Sanosuke y sus brazos se enredaban en su cuello seduciéndolo al por mayor, los ojos chocolate del muchacho estaban completamente fascinados mirándola y entonces con horror se dio cuenta ¡Estaba usando una técnica ninja!, ¡Era la técnica ninja de la seducción que usaban las kunoichis!.

-¡Suficiente!- salida de la nada Megumi le dio un aventón a Misao que la mando de culo al piso y Sanosuke parpadeó como intentando salir de un sueño.

-¡Ay kitsune!- la chica lloriqueó como una niña pequeña dejando completamente de lado su actitud de mujer fatal de hace unos instantes -¡Me dolió idiota!-

-Te estabas pasando- Megumi gruñó como marcando su territorio.

-Nada mas estábamos jugando ¿Verdad que si Kaoru-chan?- pero ya Kaoru le estaba dando vuelta a la botellita que esta vez la apuntó a ella y a Megumi.

-Bueno- la joven doctora entrecerró los ojos vengadores –Kaoru tienes que besar a Shinomori-

-¿Eh?- quizás la joven kendoka estaba borracha pero no quería cometer suicidio.

-¡Paso!- Aoshi tragó saliva, las veces anteriores cuando había dicho "paso" nadie le había hecho caso pero esta vez sería hombre muerto si se besaba con la joven kendoka y cierto joven de ojos dorados decidía salir a la luz.

-¿Quién se va a besar con quien?- Kenshin al parecer había vuelto al mundo real y observaba a todos con el rostro confundido.

-¡Kaoru-chan y Aoshi-sama!- gimió Misao dejando escapar falsas lagrimillas de dolor.

-Pero Kaoru-dono…- Kenshin bajo la mirada resignado pero luego… -¡Kaoru-dono por favor venga conmigo, yo la protegeré siempre pase lo que pase!-

-¡Kenshin!- Kaoru corrió hacía el pelirrojo, florecitas y maripositas flotando a su alrededor como un sueño.

-¡Kaoru-dono si quieren casarla a la fuerza con Aoshi-san mejor huya conmigo!-

-¡Kenshin!-

-¡Soy pobre, bajito y medio mandilón pero la querré por encima de todas las cosas!-

-¡Kenshin!-

-Ay ya pesados- Misao bajó un dedito y se puso a dibujar bolitas imaginarias en el piso del dojo –Solo era un beso, no era para tanto-

-Además- Sanosuke alzó una ceja -¿El dojo era tan largo?, ¿O por que aún no se alcanzan?-

-Es que están corriendo en cámara lenta- aclaró Aoshi cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Saquen estas mariposas de aquí!- chilló Megumi cuando fue atacada por una colisión en masa de monarcas.

-¡Kenshin!-

-¡Kaoru!-

-¡POC!- Todos sin excepción cerraron un ojo al tiempo que decían un "Auch" por el trancazo que se habían metido aquellos dos al "abrazarse" para luego caer desmayados en medio dojo roncando como si llevaran media hora dormidos.

-Otros dos que se quedan en el camino que desgracia- murmuró Misao negando con la cabeza.

-Aoshi manda a Sanosuke-

-…- el joven ninja guardó silencio pensando que terrible castigo habría de ponerle por obligar a su protegida a bailarle cuando Sanosuke se puso en pie como si lo hubieran arrojado sonriendo.

-¡Ya que Shinomori es tan seco me pondré mi propio castigo!, ¡Voy a cantar!, ¡Síganme!- tanto Misao como Megumi se pusieron de pie en un salto y Aoshi pasó saliva asustado, si él no cantaba era porque francamente desentonaba como no había otro en la tierra, si ahora se ponía a cantar frente a su protegida no podría volver a verla a la cara.

_-¡No me molesten, que ando borracho!- _Sanosuke pasó sus manos sobre los hombros de las chicas y se empezó a balancear de un lado a otro.

-_¡Ay mamá que me den mas tequila!- _las chicas también empezaron a gritar.

-_¡Ay mamá que me den de tomar!- _Aoshi negó con la cabeza, eso era estupido, bizarro, baboso, infantil, vergonzoso y… ¡Se moría de las ganas por cantar también!, vamos, es que él siempre había sido el chico serio, el que no puede reír, el que se mantiene alejado de todos que si abre la boca es para decir cosas profundas y sabias, que solo sabe lo que es la perfección y nada de diversión, ¡Pero estaba cansado de serlo!, por una vez en la vida quería disfrutar y reír y todas esas tonterías que hacía la gente normal común y corriente.

-_¡Las piedras rodando se encuentran!- _su protegida había cambiado de tonada y cantaba a todo pulmón.

-_TURU-TU-RU-RU!- _Al parecer Megumi y Sano le hacían tonadita.

-_¡Y tú y yo algún día nos habremos de encontrar!- _al cantar la jovencita giró hacía él y le tendió la mano.

-_TURU-TU-RU-RU!- _Aoshi miró a su protegida, con la cara ruborizada (efectos del alcohol), con los ojos soñadores (tiene mucho sueño), llamándolo con un dedo tentador (ya no sabe ni lo que hace) y entonces lo decidió ¡Ese día, mas específicamente esa noche dejaría de ser Aoshi Shinomori el nombrado "cubo de hielo" para pasar a ser una persona normal, común y corriente, solo por esa vez!... ya al día siguiente cuando intentaran recordarle lo que había hecho él les contestaría secamente que se trataba de una alucinación colectiva de sus alcoholizadas cabecitas.

-_¡Mientras tanto cuídate!- _Aoshi se puso de pie cantando al tiempo que cerraba los ojos presa de la humillación -_¡Y que te bendiga Dios!- _pero entonces sintió el pequeño brazo de su protegida rodeando su cintura y se halló a si mismo cantando como sirena descompuesta al lado de los otros tres.

-_¡No hagas nada malo que no haría yo!-_

-_TURU-TU-RU-RU!- _

-¡Cantemos otra!- Misao saltó feliz y él se sorprendió de que nadie dijera nada por el increíble hecho de que estuviera ahí, cantando con ellos.

-_¡Amigo ven te invito una copa!- _Sanosuke dio un pisotón en el suelo y giró su vista hacía Aoshi quien carraspeó para contestar.

_-No tomó, gracias-_

_-¡No tomas bien te invito un café!-_

_-¡Llevamos juntos serenata, juntos hasta el balcón aquel!- _berrearon Megumi y Misao y fue justo entonces que Aoshi lo sintió, por fin se sentía parte de algo, algo que disfrutaba y cuando cerró los ojos para gritar a todo pulmón "¡_Estos celos me hacen daño y me enloquecen!" _apretó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a Misao contra su cadera, era la navidad mas feliz de su vida.

12 A.M del día de navidad….

Aoshi abrió un ojo y observó que el cielo plomizo del exterior apenas y si alumbraba un poco el salón donde habían estado jugando la noche anterior, hacía un frío de los diez mil demonios y apenas si podía moverse de lo entumido que estaba.

Intentó pararse pero cuando se incorporó un poco observó que la cabeza tibia e inocente de su protegida descansaba sobre su regazo, hubiera sido una escena de lo mas inocente y tierna de no ser porque Sanosuke estaba abrazado de la cintura de la chica enterrando su cabeza en su trasero como si fuera una mullida almohada.

-Quítate…- entrecerrando los ojos el joven ninja le dio una "suave" patada al guerrero quien rodó dos veces antes de abrazarse a otra cintura y a otro trasero.

-¿Que paso…?- el ninja entonces sacudió la cabeza, no tenía cruda porque si era sincero era quien menos había tomado pero con todas las emociones del día anterior aún se sentía como flotando. Iba a pararse cuando la mano de su protegida sobre su estomago le hizo replantearse la situación, si ya estaba en esas condiciones ¿Por qué no terminar el jueguito?.

Así que sin usar mucha fuerza y muy delicadamente para que no se despertara arrastró a la chica hasta dejarla acostada sobre su cuerpo con la cabeza recargada en su pecho, ¡Ay sí!, que rico se sentía un cuerpo calientito sobre él y esa parte de su cuerpo que…

¡Problema, problema, problema!, Aoshi se puso rojo como un semáforo y subió más el cuerpo de la chica hasta dejar su cabecita reposando sobre su hombro, sería un problema si la muchacha se despertaba y sentía semejante muestra de "afecto" directamente desde la entrepierna de su tutor que supuestamente estaba dormido.

Pero pasado el susto y arreglado el conflicto el muchacho dejo reposar como al descuido una mano sobre la espalda de la muchacha, seguro que cuando se despertara se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Kenshin abrió lentamente un ojo, su cabeza le dolía y tenía en la boca el gusto de la saliva modorra y agria que queda después de unas buenas copas.

-Ah…- el muchacho entonces notó que sobre su pecho descansaba Kaoru con las mejillas rojas de frío, una mano colocada tiernamente junto a su boca y babeando su gi, a sí, la escena de todos los días…

-¡¿Oro?!- ¡Cual escena de todos los días!, el muchacho por un momento estuvo a punto de darle un aventón que la arrojara por los aires de pura vergüenza que le dio hallarse en semejante estado, pero gracias a dios reaccionó a tiempo y solo se incorporó a medias provocando que la cabeza de la muchacha resbalara hasta su regazo, ya desde esa posición el pelirrojo pudo visualizar su alrededor con lujo de detalles, a la izquierda Yahiko y Tsubame dormían con los labios morados y temblando de cuando en cuando (ups, alguien había olvidado taparlos), a la derecha… bueno… Sanosuke abrazaba con fervor la cintura de Megumi al tiempo que enterraba el rostro en su trasero y cera de ahí Misao dormía sobre Aoshi como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Kaoru-dono- el pelirrojo susurró lo más bajo que pudo –Kaoru-dono ya es de día-

-¿Eh?- la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y se limpió con el dorso de la mano la saliva que salía aún de sus labios -¿Qué es de día?-

-Que ya amaneció- Kenshin le sonreía dulcemente ¿Por qué Kenshin estaba tan cerca?, ¿Por qué su almohada estaba tan babeada?, ahh, no era una almohada, era el gi del pelirrojo, mira que cosas se aprenden al despertar…

-¡Ah, Kenshin lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- la chica intentó secar al muchacho con aprehensión pero él le sujeto la mano aún sonriendo.

-Si viene de usted no me importa-

-Ahh…- cualquier rastro de palabra que hubiera intentado decir se borró de su mente al instante, recordó en ese momento lo que había pasado el día anterior como si estuviera viéndolo en una película y se ruborizó pensando en si había pasado todo lo que su alocada cabecita le contaba.

-¡Bueno, empecemos ya con los regalos!- una voz se dejo escuchar y ellos giraron la vista para ver como Yahiko saltaba feliz, Tsubame bajaba la vista avergonzada, Megumi le daba una cachetada a Sanosuke y Misao caía al piso y ante el golpe se despertaba sin darse cuenta que había estado durmiendo sobre el cuerpo de su amado ninja (para gran desencanto de este ultimo).

-¡Bueno!- Kaoru se levantó del suelo feliz -¡Pero tienen que decir algo bonito de la persona a la que les toco regalarle!-

-¡No!-

-Ay no que flojera-

-Al cabo ya todos sabemos todo de todos- Kaoru entrecerró los ojos ante las "entusiastas" respuestas de sus amigos y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno idiotas entonces cuenten la historia de su regalo-

-¡Empecemos por el mas grande!- gritó Misao y Kenshin soltó un resoplido, era trampa ponerlo al descubierto de esa forma tan cruel.

-Bueno…- el pelirrojo se rascó su cabeza cargando su regalo con nerviosismo –No sabía muy bien que regalarle, estuve buscando y de pronto vi esta bolsa y vi que estaba bonita y tenía dibujados ositos-

-¡Y pensaste me vale madre lo que tenga adentro yo le doy la bolsa!- gritó Misao riendo a carcajada abierta.

-No- al pelirrojo le brotó una gota de sudor en la frente –Tsubame-dono, le compre un osito, espero que le guste-

-¡Ah!- la niña se ruborizó violentamente cuando recibió su abrazo –Yo, este, Kenshin-san, yo, mi regalo, bueno…- la niña entonces extendió las manos con la vista fija en el piso entregándole un paquete al pelirrojo –Yahiko escogió el color…- Kenshin parpadeó, sacó el regalo y…

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao y Kaoru se tiraron al suelo riendo ante el gi color fucsia encendido que la pequeña le había regalado.

-¡¿De que se ríen?!- Yahiko saltó molesto –Se nota que a Kenshin le gusta el rosa y su gi ya estaba bastante deslavado-

-¡Oro!-

-Bueno, él que sigue- Aoshi giró la vista desganado, él era el siguiente mas grande después de Kenshin.

-Mi regalo- el joven ninja soltó un suspiro, no le gustaba mucho hablar en ese tipo de reuniones (de hecho casi no le gusta hablar nunca) –Lo compre en compañía de Kenshin y Sanosuke, feliz Navidad Kamiya-dono- la chica simplemente sonrió en respuesta y tomó el regalo que consistía en un par de shinais nuevas, justo lo que había pedido.

-Gracias Aoshi-san- la chica volvió a sonreírle y el ninja miró al techo y rodó los ojos, aún recordaba todo lo que había batallado por ir a comprar el regalo al lado de Kenshin.

-¡Aoshi esas flores estarían bien!-

-¡Aoshi que te parece este kimono!-

-¡Aoshi ¿y si le compras esta tarjeta?!-

-¡Unos chocolates!, ¿Pero y si luego se los come todos y se siente mal?, no mejor cómprale esta peineta para su cabello ¿Pero si luego cree que es por que no se arregla mucho?, no mejor cómprale estas sandalias ¿Pero si le quedan apretadas?- nada más de recordarlo le daban nauseas, al final había corrido a comprar las shinais en una tienda nada más para sacárselo de encima.

-Bueno- después de recibir su regalo la joven kendoka tomó una gran bolsa negra del suelo que medía casi la mitad de su cuerpo y todos saltaron sorprendidos.

-Eso desluce nuestros regalos por mucho- le susurró Sano a Yahiko y el niño tuvo que admitir en respuesta.

-Bueno mi regalo…- Kaoru entrecerró los ojos -¡Batalle mucho y cuando lo compre por fin el vendedor me hizo esperarlo una hora para adornarlo porque lo hacía con una papel especial y luego cuando iba caminando por la calle no podía ver porque esta muy grandote y luego empezó a nevar y yo que no veía nada y luego…!- la chica paró en seco al ver la cara de espanto de sus amigos –Bueno como sea, espero que te guste- la chica entonces quitó la bolsa negra y ante todos apareció la imagen de un conejito rosa de peluche con una rosa blanca, orejitas caídas y ojos entristecidos envuelto en papel celofán.

-¡Que tierno!- Misao y Tsubame chillaron extasiadas y Megumi lo observó con los ojos abiertos, de verdad que el conejillo era una preciosura, le recordaba los días de práctica medica en donde destripaba conejos para analizar sus vísceras, ¡Ah que tiempos aquellos!

-Es para ti Megumi, feliz navidad- la joven kendoka entregó el conejito y aunque Megumi estaba feliz de recibirlo tragó saliva asustada, le tocaba a ella dar su regalo.

-Bueno, mi regalo lo compre con Misao- la joven ninja levantó el dedo pulgar cuando todos se giraron a verla –Ese día estaba nevando- la doctora bajó la mirada recordando con horror la imagen de ella caminando como robot por las calles mientras Misao saltaba y brincoteaba por las calles –Es para usted Aoshi-san- la doctora entregó rápidamente el regalo en una caja de cartón y se alejó lo más posible en caso de que al ninja no le gustara el regalo.

-Ah…- Aoshi oteó la caja y luego levantó la vista extrañado –Era justo lo que quería-

-¿En serio?- la doctora abrió los ojos sorprendida –Bueno, es que lo escogió Misao, ella dijo que…-

-¡Que un juego de té era ideal para él!- saltó la chica guiñando un ojo y todos sonrieron porque se notaba que la chica era la única que conocía lo suficientemente bien al ninja.

-¡Va Sanosuke!-

-A sí- el guerrero sonrió feliz –Mi regalo lo compre también con Kenshin y Shinomori-

-¿Lo compre?- tanto Kenshin como Aoshi entrecerraron los ojos.

-Ok- el joven rodó los ojos –Mi regalo fue financiado por Shinomori, pero yo fui quien lo escogió-

-Y quien tuvo que vérselas negras…- Kenshin apretó los labios intentando no reír.

-Con el dueño de la tienda- completó Aoshi levantando la vista al techo divertido.

-¡Que murmuran ustedes dos!- gruñó el joven pero recordando el evento de la tienda decidió apresurar las cosas antes que uno de esos dos mancharan su reputación con sus pérfidas palabras -¡A mi me toco Misao, feliz navidad comadreja!- el joven entonces se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo "te quiero, te quiero" y los ojos de ella se volvieron una espiral ante la marcada muestra de afecto.

-¡Es el kit "_mátalo, aniquílalo, extermínalo Mi alegría_"! espero que te guste- el guerrero sonrió realizado y Misao sacudió la cabeza para volver al mundo real.

-Gracias, bueno a mi me toco regalarle a Yahiko, así que…- la chica le dio al muchachito el libro de "Crepúsculo" con un calido abrazo pero después le aventó una concha a la cara riendo con ganas -¡Y eso es para que no te quedes sin hijos en el futuro!-

-Idiota…- Yahiko gruñó escondiendo la concha entre su gi pero al instante sonrió de nuevo -¡Falta mi regalo!, yo batalle mucho para poder encontrar el regalo ideal ¡Pero al fin lo halle!, aunque para eso tuve que comer pescado hasta hartarme durante una semana entera-

-¿Comer pescado?- todos ladearon las cabezas confundidos y entonces el niño se paró frente a Sanosuke con una enorme caja de cartón maloliente.

-¡Reuní un montón de esqueletos de pescado!, ¡Para que los mastiques cuanto quieras!- en la frente del guerrero apareció entonces una cruza de venas indignadas mientras atrás de él todos los demás "disimuladamente" empezaban a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Yahiko mocoso del infierno, ven acá que voy a matarte!-

**FIN**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno por fin ponemos punto final a este especial de navidad, ¡Mi fic numero veinte!, me divertí mucho escribiendo porque si les soy sincera todo este fic esta basado en el intercambio de regalos que hicimos mis amigos y yo.

Nosotros somos 4 chicos y 4 chicas justo como en el dojo, yo fui la de la idea de "lo que quiero y lo que no quiero" y también fui yo quien regaló un enorme conejo rosa que apenas y si me dejaba ver por donde iba, toda la gente me veía y decía ¡Que lindo! Y casi muero varias veces porque de tan apretado que estaba el centro me daba la impresión que mi conejo iba a terminar espachurrado.

Mi amigo Micifuz-guay fue el que escribió "Nada mas no me regalen cachuchas porque el año pasado y el antepasado me dieron una" y yo muerta de risa se lo acople a Sano, la parte donde cantan también ocurrió en la vida real, sierre que nos juntamos todos y se nos hace de noche las canciones que no pueden faltar son: ¡No me molesten, que ando borracho!, Las piedras rodando se encuentran, Maracas y una canción dolida de moda que cantamos a todo pulmón.

En cuanto a las bromas de este capitulo, quizás si no viven en México algunas cosas no les suenen del todo así que:

1: el jabón "Es pumita" que mencionó Yahiko es un jabón que promocionaba Adal Ramones en su programa "Otro Rollo" el chiste es que el jabón tenía la cara de un puma en su envase entonces era un "pumita" pero la verdad era que el jabón hacía una espuma de los diez mil demonios (lo cual es lo peor que puede hacer un jabón).

2: El Fabuloso, El maestro limpio y el Vanish además del pato Quarific (broma del Pato Purific) son productos de limpieza muy promocionados por estos rumbos.

3: La canción que cantan Misao, Tsubame y Yahiko le pertenece al grupo infantil "Los patita de perro" se llama Rap de Santa Claus.

4: el kit "_mátalo, aniquílalo, extermínalo Mi alegría_" es una broma a los juguetes "Mi alegría" porque se llaman "Telescopios Mi alegría", "Kit de cocina Mi alegría" etc.

Por otro lado les daré un dato interesante, este es el primer fic que hago donde tuve que acoplarme al azar, sí mis queridos, yo Okashira Janet rife los papelitos con ayuda de mi hermano y su santa manita. La primera vez no me gusto nada el resultado así que hice que Aoshi y Megumi hicieran trampa y volví a rifar los papelitos, cual va a ser mi desconcierto cuando en la segunda ocasión a Megumi vuelve a tocarle Aoshi así que me dije que solo podía ser cosa del destino.

Por ahora esto es todo, pasen una hermosa navidad y disfruten con sus amigos y su familia que para eso se invento esta fecha aunque Sanosuke siga llorando por quedarse sin dinero… y a propósito de eso…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Te ayudo?-

-¿Vas a ayudarme a hacer el almuerzo?- Kenshin levantó una ceja sin acabar de creerse que su amigo lo ayudara solo por voluntad de su bondadoso corazón.

-No idiota, voy a ayudarte a conquistar a Jou-chan ¡Claro que hablaba del almuerzo!-

-Ah- el pelirrojo sonrío –De cualquier manera creo que ya no necesito ayuda con lo otro-

-¿Jou-chan te dijo algo?-

-Le dije que si quería ser mi novia, después de lo del beso, ya sabes…-

-¿Tu novia?- el joven tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para aguantar la risa –Ya están muy grandecitos para andar con esas cosas de noviecitos-

-Por cierto- el pelirrojo sonrió dispuesto a cobrarse la jugada -¿Qué paso entre tú y Megumi-dono?-

-Ah…- el muchacho se sostuvo la mejilla –Es indomable, después de la cachetada mantiene que no quiere saber nada de mi, solo porque use su trasero de almohada, digo, no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito-

-Lo que digas-

-¡Es en serio!, ¡Ah, cierto!, me debes cincuenta yens-

-¡¿Oro?!- los ojos del pelirrojo se volvieron dos globos grandes con un puntito negro en medio.

-Sí, acuérdate que te aposte que lograría hacer que Shinomori se nos uniera a la diversión-

-¡Pero eso es injusto, yo no lo vi!- se quejó el pelirrojo a punto de gimotear.

-Es tu problema, lo hubieras visto como desafinaba, no hay hombre que cante peor que él en todo Japón-

-¿En serio?- Kenshin empezó a buscar entre su ropa su desgastada billetera.

-Sí y luego la comadreja dijo algo acerca de que se caía de sueño y él bailo con ella y le cantó para que no se durmiera, de no ser porque estábamos todos tan borrachos le hubiéramos dicho algo-

-¿Y Misao-dono lo recuerda?-

-Créeme no lo olvidaría por nada- el antiguo Sekiho se guardo entonces el dinero que Kenshin le entregaba y salió del lugar despidiéndose con la mano -¡Voy a comprar pescados, pero que esta vez si tengan carne encima!-

_16 de Diciembre del 2008 Martes_


End file.
